Always a Bear in the Heart
by Fox Teen
Summary: Mowgli has a dream which I think a lot of might think he wound want to dream.


It was night-time in the jungle. Mowgli was having a hard time trying to sleep. He was resting against the fur of his papa bear, Baloo. How he wished he weren't sleeping on his front, that way he could rest on his big, soft, warm belly to keep out the chill. There were times that Mowgli wished he really was a bear like Baloo. He imagined what fun it must be: Eating, sleeping, dancing, floating down a river and forgetting about worries and strife. Eventually, he drifted off.

When he woke up it was morning but he felt warmer than usual. Did Baloo have him wrapped in his arms? When he looked to the ground, he looked to see that his arms wire replaces with paws. Grey-furred paws. He looked down at his body to see he was covered in grey fur with a plump grey tummy just like his papa bear. He rushed to a nearby pond to look at his reflection which revealed a bear's face. He had so many resemblances to Baloo. He had never felt so happy in all his life. He ran up do Baloo sleeping on his back and he jumped up and down on his belly, waking him up.

"Hey, lil' guy," yawned Baloo. "Where's your mother?"

"It's me, Baloo!" cried Mowgli. "It's me! I woke up to find that I have turned into a bear!"

"I'll be!" smiled Baloo. "This is amazing! A real little bear cub for my own! Come to your papa bear!" he opened his great arms out as Mowgli and jumped into them feeling a bear hug being a bear for the first time and hugging him back. It felt wonderful, feeling his own fur with Baloo's fur hugging him. It even felt good squeezing each other.

"We are going to have a lot of fun now, Papa Bear!" said Mowgli happily.

"You better believe it, Lil' Britches." chuckled Baloo. "Now we can do what all bears do best! But first, let's stop for some breakfast!"

He got on all fours and said, "Hope aboard the Papa Bear Express! Woo-woo!"

And a fun ride it was, Baloo bouncing his backside about jiggling Mowgli around much to his enjoyment as they sang through the jungle.

Soon they came to a tree full of mangos and bananas. Mowgli climbed and gathered all the fruit and climbed back down. There they were, Mowgli eating on Baloo's belly while Baloo was munching away at the mangos.

"Being a bear is everything I hoped for," smiled Mowgli.

"I bet it is, Lil' Britches. I bet it is."

"Let's have some fun today."

"Bears are known for that," chuckled Baloo. "What shall we do first?"

"Climb a tree?" suggested Mowgli. "We can then get a good view of the jungle."

That proved a dilemma for Baloo as he was afraid of heights but he got to the top where his little bear cub was and they looked at the beautiful view if the jungle. A twig snapped under Baloo's weight as he fell to the bottom.

"Quite a landing," he said dizzily.

They then spent most of the morning dancing in hula skirts as theory believed bears are known for such things.

They then decided to have a nice dance in hula skirts, which followed a fun game of Tag on their fours running about the jungle and having each other every fifteen seconds, eat ants which tickled their bellies and they laughed until no more ants were left, challenged each other to a tickle fight, Mowgli tickling Baloo's huge body while he picked Mowgli up and tickled him all over and Mowgli tickled Baloo on the neck to which the big bear caved and Mowgli tickled him mercilessly all over.

"Still a little hungry, Papa Bear," said Mowgli. "How's about finding some honey."

They found a hive swimming with bees. Mowgli tried to roar but it was weak, so Baloo raised his lungs and let one out and the bees buzzed away, soon the bear and his cub were tucking into the sweet honey and were better and full.

They decided to rest their appetites and energy by going into the river. Baloo lay on his back with Mowgli, as always, on top of his tummy.

"I love being a bear," said Mowgli rolling onto his front to look down on Baloo.

"I knew you would, Lil' Britches. Nothing shall ever get in the way of us."

Then a chill blew over Mowgli and it was dark. He soon realised he was man cub again. He was so devastated and watched Baloo sleeping.

Suddenly, Mowgli hears an aggressive rumble. Baloo woke up to it as well. They both listened to the noise again and Baloo looked down at his belly and put his paws on it embarrassed.

"Sounds like Midnight Snack time, Lil' Britches," he chuckled.

They picked a few mangos and started eating, Mowgli sat close to Baloo getting some warmth into him.

"Why the long face, Mowgli?"

"I had a dream I was a bear like you, and we did all the fun things a bear would do. I just wish it was all real."

"Don't be disheartened, Lil' Britches," smiled Baloo bringing his friend to his arms. "You are always a bear in the heart."

"Really?"

"Always," smiled Baloo. "You dance like a bear, sing like a bear and I taught it all to you."

And they shared a warm bear hug for a long time until they finally went back to bed, Mowgli content with their little talk.

Special thanks to etaris333 for inspiring me.


End file.
